A Christmas Tradionalist
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: They came from two different places where the holiday traditions were completely different. Can they make it work? Drew/OC -For XWidowmakerX-


**A/N- **Ashley! Merry Christmas! So, I have to apologize for this story. Drew is not my cup of tea, so I had no inspiration to write him, which is shown in this horrible story. But hey, it's a story with Drew in it, so I get points for that, right?!

Side Note- I researched Scottish Christmas traditions, so the ones mentioned later in this story are real. Or the internet lied to me.

* * *

The thing that turned her on the most about the man standing in front of her was his Scottish accent. Of course, his body, hair, and attitude were all tied for second. He had body you just wanted to lick, hair you wanted to run you hands through, and when he talked you just wanted to smack him. He was one of the biggest dicks in the company. He just happened to think he had the biggest dick instead of being the biggest dick.

Ashley stood shaking her head, "No, Drew. We agreed on an American Christmas this year," she didn't want to argue with him so close to Christmas, but she would, "Besides, I already bought all the stuff."

"Come on, it's just a wee difference." Drew held up two fingers to prove his point.

"Look Drew, I love the fact that you are from Scotland. You know that," Ashley stepped closer to him, "and last year you cultured me on your traditional Christmas. But this year, I want turkey. Not sausage."

Last Christmas was their first one together, and since they came from two completely different parts of the world, their holiday traditions were different. Drew had insisted on showing Ashley how his family celebrated and she had agreed. She quickly realized how different their cultures really were. They didn't put a tree up until Christmas Eve and instead of ham and turkey for dinner, they had sausage and pudding. Ashley made him promise that the following year, they'd have an American traditional Christmas.

"Ye know I don't like turkey and ham. We are having sausage." Drew was getting tired of arguing. He was the man in the relationship, therefore he got to make the decisions.

"Then we'll be having Christmas in two separate locations this year."

"Ash, we can't have sex with each other in two different locations." Drew protested.

"Keep up the attitude and there will be zero sex until after the New Year."

"Yeah right, you couldn't go that long without some of this." Ashley rolled her eyes as Drew rubbed his hands over his body.

"Look, I'm not arguing about sex with you. I want a Christmas that is normal to me this year."

"And I want one that is normal to me."

"You had one last year! It's my turn." Ashley felt like a child arguing about whose turn it was.

"I'm the man, Ashley. I say we are having sausage so we are having sausage."

Ashley was ready to walk out and never talk to the frustrating man again, but then thought better of it. She had an idea. She walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Turkey it is!"

"I knew you'd see it my way." Ashley grinned with satisfaction.

She had won this argument.

* * *

Christmas approached faster than anyone had anticipated this year, but it wasn't unwelcome. Ashley was up early that morning, cleaning and cooking. Everything was set by the time Drew got up. He lazily walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas, babe." He walked over to where Ashley was preparing food and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas. Go get ready, we have people coming over in an hour."

"Fine," Drew leaned in closer, "As long as they are gone so you can do what you promised." He whispered in her ear, gently tugging her earlobe with his teeth.

"A promise is a promise." Satisfied with that answer, Drew left to go and get ready.

Hours later everyone was gathered around the table enjoying their time with each other. Ashley had some of her friends over while Drew had a few of his single co-workers over. They didn't all want to travel home for one day when they all had to be back on the road the next day. After the presents were distributed and everyone had their stomachs filled, people started filing out. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Drew and Ashley were alone.

"That was fun, though I'm not looking forward to cleaning up the mess." Ashley looked at all the plates and cups scattered throughout their house.

"We can clean this up tomorrow."

"No, I'll clean this up tomorrow. You have to leave for the show."

"True. Either way, it can wait until tomorrow." Drew grabbed her hand and began pulling her up the steps.

"Let me freshen up." She gave him a kiss that left him wanting much, much more, as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Drew began his own preparations as Ashley messed around in the bathroom. Five minutes later, he was more than ready. He was about to yell for her when he heard the bathroom door click. She had on a silk robe which was discarded as she got to the bed.

"Merry Christmas to me." Ashley mumbled as she took in the sight before her.

Drew.

Drew naked.

Drew naked on a bed.

Drew naked on a bed with the Intercontinental belt around his waist.


End file.
